1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fibre-reinforced plastic tube which is or is not provided with an inner liner which consists of a duroplastic material with a fibre reinforcement of at least one tubular, endless knitted fabric impregnated with the duroplastic material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fibre-reinforced plastic tube can be porduced by coating a core or an inner liner with duroplastic material in free flowing form, whereafter a fibre reinforcement is applied to and impregnated by the duroplastic coating, and the duroplastic material is subsequently hardened, the fibre reinforcement being produced by knitting a fabric tube around the core or inner liner.
A plastic tube formed by such a process is disclosed in an application of two of us, assigned to the assignee hereof U.S. Ser. No. 184,844, filed Sept. 29, 1971, of Sajben et al., now U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,885.